Amor sempiternus(Enternal Love)
by Kicho-chan
Summary: He shivered, feeling something, but not seeing where it came from, then looked dead at her, and she smiled, not knowing that, in truth, he was looking through her. She approached him, kissing him gently before she moved to hold his hand gently. "I will always love you", she whispered. "Amor sempiternus."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own**

**Imma see if this can keep going, if not, then tell me. Just, please, no flaming, or you will be tagged as a loser who has nothing better to do than sit around and make everyone else's life miserable just to make yourself happier.**

* * *

She lay on the ground, bruised and crying as her dark hair fell out of the usual messy upkeep that she had it in, and moaned at the pain she was feeling. Her dark eyes glossed over with distress as she wondered out loud; "What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?". Around her, there was blood. Whether or not it was her blood, she couldn't tell. Al she knew was that it was blood, still warm, still fresh. It disgusted her, made her want to leave, but she couldn't get the energy to move, either out of fear or just tiredness. So she sat there, staring blankly at the pool of blood that surrounded her and the small figure that lay next to her, not moving, not breathing or showing any other signs of life.

After some time, she reached out to it, taking it in her arms and rocking back and forth carefully while she sobbed. In the distance, a scream sounded, followed by the faint sign of an angry mans voice, then crashes, and finally, another scream before the room grew quit again, and the woman's sobs were the only thing we could here. That was when I noticed the damage behind her that came to light. The up turned chairs, the messy bedding set, the broken curtains and mirror, the toppled dresser, all of it told stories of disaster when put together with the crying woman surrounded by blood on the ground. I took the time to look away from her, spotting, just in the corner, an overturned baby bed, the kind that was small, like a child's baby doll toy, and that rocked from side to side with a push.

I felt my throat tighten up when I realized, sadly, what was in that woman's hands, why she was crying over it, holding it so dearly. It was a child, a baby of about two months, covered from head to toe in blood, that was laying lifelessly in its mothers arms. It's delicate eyes remained closed and it's fingers, so small and barely developed, remained closed and useless. In short, the mother had a miscarriage, and, from the looks of things, it wasn't because of something natural. Then something hit me, for the second time in less than five minutes. The sounds that played in the background sounded like a fight. The man, he did this. He killed their baby.

But why?

The woman froze, jerking er head towards somewhere I couldn't see, then cried harder as she struggled to get up. Still holding her child, she looked about the messy room desperately for something. She stopped when she saw the shoe box and allowed a small smile to spread across her face as she reached for it all to eagerly and stuffed the dead baby in it, looking up every now and again as the sound of someone stomping, knocking things over in the wake, came towards her.

Was that the reason why she froze the first time? She heard someone coming, so she felt scared. Who is it? Who made her feel like that?

The sound of a door, slammed open, rung all around me and she flinched, dropping the box and the baby in it, but the lid that she had been working on had popped off in the fall, and the dead baby had rolled out, stiff and broken from its frail bones hitting the hard floor. She ignored it this time though, because something else had caught her attention. She was, instead, backing away from the scene, tears spilling over as she smiled uneasily, shaking her head while whispering something inaudible to me.

Then a man, tall, lean, beautiful, and pale walked in, stumbling a little before moving to the spot where she once was, a liquor bottle in one hand and an empty shot glass in the other. He looked up from the ground, his face tinted red a little in specific places, like under his eyes and on his nose and cheeks. He was drunk.

The bottle in his hand dropped, sending him in a cursing furry before he dropped the cup as well. The woman, whom I temporarily forgot about, flinched at the sound of his voice and nearly tripped over the small blankets of the baby bed to get to the wall, the farthest place from the man. He had began to cry again, her voice echoing loudly as she cried out his name in a squeaky voice.

"Please, Dominic." She begged as she slid across the wall, attempting to reach the bed then the other wall, and then the door. "Please. I love you, just please, don't hurt me."

Dominic looked at her from her spot on the wall, his face seeming angry and unpredictable, then growled as he launched at her, suddenly regaining his ability to walk in a straight line. The woman screamed, launching herself at the bed, but her dress, one that was once pure and white but is now covered in blood and dirt, didn't allow her to move away as fast as she had wanted to and made her fall against the bedding, her cries for help momentarily being muted, before she pushed herself up, ready to scream once again, but Dominic had caught u to her by then, and slapped her harshly in the back of the head, pushing her back into the sheets. He then turned her over roughly, cradling her in between his hips. As she squirmed, he smiled then dipped his head onto her, grabbing a hold of her neck with his lips, making her sigh, moan even, but her legs never stopped moving in attempts to get herself out of the situation she had found herself in.

I watched as he violated her, feeling myself grow colder as his hand slid up and down her side, resting on her chest and massaging it, the other was holding her hands up by her small wrists. Then, just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she screamed, freezing me once again, as she bucked under him, pushing him off in the process. She took her chance then, struggling a little in a sitting position. She watched him while her hand rested on her neck.

He hissed, throwing what was possibly the worlds most dangerous of looks possible at her then launched at her again, making her fall off the the bed with a hard thud, but she kept on moving, scooting backwards as she watched, with fear, the man that she "loved" approach her with death in his eyes.

"You, bitch!" He growled as he shot out at her, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her down to the floor.

Once again, my body went stiff and my throat clinched as I watched her struggle against his hold. Her arms were moving, reaching up at him in vain attempts to free herself. But he only squeezed tighter when ever she did that, killing her faster. I heard her choke and had to look away. By the time I looked up s was no longer moving. Her fingers were curled, as if she was about to punch him in one last attempt, and her face was no longer looking this way. He, however, was still on her, cradling her between his legs, pushing himself on her, just to make sure. Then, finally, he stopped, letting go of her neck and leaning back, tired and battered as his long hair fell into his face.

He looked around, eyes clear now as he got off of her and wiped his face from the sweat. When he looked back at her, his eyes grew wide and the towel dropped from his hands. His whole body began to shake and he ran a blood stained hand through his long hair. He smiled, chuckled even, before he turned around and leaned against the toppled dresser. He took a breath , then turned back around and fell the ground when he saw that she really was not moving. He crawled towards her body, shaking a little as he grabbed her small lifeless hand and held it to his face, allowing the tears to fall as he cried silently. He then took her into his arms and rocked harshly, his cries getting louder with every passing second.

"Zipporah!" He screamed. "Zipporah!"

Then the room grew dark, and the red curtains came back into view. I sighed, as did everyone else in the crowd about me. We had all forgot that this was just a play, a really good high school play by the students of Konoha High.

Someone walked out from behind the curtain. He looked around, at least fro what I assumed since he was wearing dark sunglasses. When he was done swiveling about, he fixed his eyes on nothing in particular and started talking, allowing his deep voice t ring through the hole audience.

"End of Act 1 Scene 2. Zipporah, the beautiful most wanted maiden throughout the whole village, was just killed by her lover, Prince Dominic, in a drunken fit. Her life ended by the man she trusted...or so he thought."

the boy turned, flapping the curtains open just enough to fit through, then disappeared, letting the room get dark once again as we sat there, ready for the rest of the play to commence.

* * *

**Not all that long but, meh. It's not like all the chapters will be like that. OH! before I forget. Character sheet:**

**Tenten: Zipporah (the chick the play is named after)**

**Neji: Dominic**

**Shino: Narrator person...guy **

**Sakura: Sarah**

**Ino: Freya**

**Hinata: Maid one**

**Temari: Teresa (Sarah's maid)**

**Shikamaru: Buttler one**

**Naruto: Special affects(Dnt worry, he will be seen)**

**Sauske: Buttker two**

**Choji: Chef (Dont judge)**

**Kiba: Prince Caius**

**Me!: Kira the teacher of the students (Not in play)**

**Gaara: Buttler three (sadlynoline..in the play only, though.)**

**Kankurou: Buttler four**

**Sai: He's not in the play, but towards the end, he shows up...well, mostly he speaks, but yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Second chapter folks, but don't get all excited. Idk if this will continue or not yet, but, with enough support, it just might.**

* * *

Thunder roared and the lights went back on, showing me a group of people leaving, everyone of hem dressed from head to toe in black, everyone of them crying, before I was engulfed in blackness once again and the sound of thunder rolled by. By the time the lights came back on, there were only three people left, Dominic, who was standing over a tombstone, and two maids that were standing off in the background. The lights went back off and thunder rolled once more before they came back on – to stay this time – dimmed and hardly useful to any novice with plays. One more roll of thunder rolled and the lighting on the stage grew brighter briefly before fading back.

"Do you think that Lord Dominic will be okay?" one of the maids, a pale skinned, long haired beauty with thin glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose asked the other, a blonde with sharp blue eyes that pierced through Dominic's back. "I mean, wasn't Zipporah pregnant with his child?"

"He'll be fine without her." she started, lifting her nose into the air as she turned and started walking off. "It wouldn't be like the Lord to sit around mopping over a wench like her."

"Freya!" the dark haired maid shushed. "Why do you speak so lowly of the dead?"

"Oh, pish!" Freya screeched. "I never liked the woman when she was alive, so why should I like her now?"

"But she has deceased. She is with our father, no? You should be more respectful to her soul."

"The only person I have to be respectful to is Lord Dominic...and Lady Sarah."

"Is this what that's all about, Freya?"

"That home wrecker came in and stole our lord from her! Lady Sarah didn't do anything to deserve this, so why did she get such treatment, and can you believe that wench, trying to befriend the woman she stole from? If I were Lady Sarah, I wouldn't tolerate something as lowly as that. I'd show that hateful woman what for."

"Freya just drop it."

"You can drop it all you want, darling, but I will not. I'm happy that woman's dead. Good riddance!"

The two walked off and another roll of thunder came before water started to drip slowly. Then, slowly and barely noticeably, Dominic lifted his head and screamed into the darkness, making me jump. He then turned and slammed his fist in the grave in front of him, crying loudly, painfully into the dirt, then sat up and screamed again, digging his nails into his head before slamming it into the ground and suddenly growing quiet, allowing me to breath again.

"Why?" he finally cried as he crawled back into a sitting position, his head downcast and eyes hidden by his long hair. "Why did you leave me?"

He gritted his teeth then growled and screamed up into the skies. "Why didn't you stop me?"

I sat there, once again feeling vulnerable as I watched with terror and pity. This man had genuinely loved her. He wanted her to stay with him forever, he wanted no one else but her. So why did he kill her? because he as drunk? No that couldn't be it. That was way too simple, too easy to point at. It had to be something else. He had to have had some ulterior motive, some reason on why he got drunk in the first place to give him the audacity to kill the one he loved. But what was it?

"Zipporah." he whined as he slumped onto the ground, curling into a fetal position. "Oh Zipporah, my sweet. I love you so much. I **loved** you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you." He curled onto himself tighter then whimpered. "Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you take it from me you bastard. You knew how I got, yet you just gave me more, and more and more. Ahhh!"

Thunder rolled once again and the rain began to fall faster, harder as he lay there, drowning in his own pain, crying his heart out to the woman he killed. "I can't tell anyone." he sighed, sitting up without wiping his face. "I can't let anyone know that I killed you. I'm so sorry, but...i just can't do it. I can't let anyone know." He stood then, finally deciding to wipe his face with his sleeve. "I **wont **let anyone know."

"Lord Dominic what are you doing out here still?" a black haired butler called, rushing up to the lord with an open umbrella. "Come my lord. It is time to go." He sighed, grabbing Dominic's hand and dragging him out of the rain.

Dominic glared at the man, but allowed him to move him. Then, just before they excited, his voice echoed; "I wont tell anyone."

They were gone. The stage was quiet hold for the the constant rain that fell and the thunder that roared occasionally. Then, the curtains closed and the audience all sighed. Any of them were crying a little, like the woman that sat next to me and the other that was behind me. I, on the other hand, felt like my heart had been stabbed. The pain I felt through him was so strong, I could break at any moment.

"End of Act 2 Scene 1" came that boys voice, making everyone grow quiet again. I looked up, watching him as he grew deathly silent, looking around the auditorium with a serious face. He then sighed and, surprisingly, took off his glasses to clean them. He hadn't looked up until he was done and hand them back on his face. "Death does take quiet a toll on ones soul. Lord Dominic is learning that the hard way, but not all are hurt by Zipporah's death. Some see this...as an opportunity, the chance of their life time." He smiled, sending chills up damn near everyone's spine before he walked off, stepping softly and swiftly till he was gone form or sights, then the curtains came back.

She was small and almost delicate looking as he sat there in a little tidy room that was touched by frills and such everywhere. Her pink hair bounced a little every time she took a deep breath, and her face was flustered. She was crying, hard, and she didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. On her, she wore nothing but black. There were frills on that dress as well, but small ones, ones that were barely noticeable. Her shoes, small for her possible age, were black as well. Her whole disposer was desperately screaming that she was mourning, but over what? Zipporah's death? Was this a friend of the the late Lady?

"Lady Sarah, please stop with all the waterworks. Lady Zipporah is dead. There is nothing your tears can do about it, so stop it, child."

Sarah stopped, breathing in a little as a child would do when trying to stop the tears. She looked at the woman who came in and smiled weakly, before she fell back and buried her face in her pillow and began crying again, louder this time.

"Sarah! What did I say? Stop it right now. Think of all the good things, deary." the blond maid, from what it looked, stepped closer and toke a seat beside Sarah on the bed. "Now that Lady Zipporah is gone, Lord Dominic is free once again." she reached out, toying with the girls long hair as she smiled and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "He never wedded her, so, technically you are still his fiancé."

"No I am not!" Sarah yelled, sitting up immediately. "I can never be anything more then the woman he left, Teresa! Why can;t you see that?"

"Child, the real question is why do you always see it like that?" Teresa yelled, jumping up from her spot to place a hand on her hip.

"You saw it, Teresa." Sarah started, jumping up as well to walk over to a mirror where she started wiping off the smeared mascara from her face. "you saw how deeply hurt he was from her passing. He was on the ground, Teresa. Him, **the** Lord Dominic, was laying on the ground in the rain, crying over Zipporah's death. He lost his composure over her." She looked away after fixing herself up, then went back to the bed where she promptly started crying again. "I can't bring him out of that. I can never make him love me the way he loved her."

Teresa shook her head once more before she started walking off. "Curse that woman. Stealing my Lady's fiancé, then dying. The nerve of some people. She deserved what she got, that servant of men, that jezebel! How dare she do such thins to young Lady Sarah! Now look at her! Crying over a man she still loves, and I do say that he still holds feelings for her as well, but she lacks the sureness she once held for her love life. That woman best be glad she has already taken her last breath. For, if she was still alive. I would make sure, myself, that I would have ended her life. Oh it would have came in due time had she been alive still. It would have came in due time."

"Teresa!" Sarah yelled, making the woman turn. "I had been calling you r for some time now. What is on your mind that has you in such a deep thought."

"Oh it's nothing my child. I just had something on my mind from before. Now, you change into something more...presentable, deary. We will be heading out to buy a consultant gift for Lord Dominic, and that black dress is nothing to be seen in proudly."

Teresa excited, closing the door behind her and left Lady Sarah alone once more. She sighed then stood to look at herself once more. A small smile spread across her lips as she reached up to touch her face.

"Oh what gracious gift god has given me." She laughed a little before he spun around gleefully. "Such beauty can only be blessed to saints such as myself. Why, I do believe that I am the only one who was favored enough to be handed such an advantage in the field. Never have I seen skin so fair, or lips so lush, or eyes so darling, as mine. Never have I been unlucky enough to worry about some other woman being better than me." she giggled, swirling uncontrollably until she fell back on her bed once again. Then, the room grew hushed, and she had not moved for some time. "Oh." she began, sitting up slowly. She looked around, worry evident on her face as she placed a delicate hand on her cheek. "But what about Zipporah? Even her name doesn't sound appealing, yet...she did the impossible. She took my love from me. She stole him with her average beauty and her lack of appeal. How? I'm more than sure that I am ten thousand times more beautiful than hat woman ever was. Why, she was a peasant, a lowly creature that Dominic would have used as stepping stool, so how? Then she even tried to be my friend. Why, if it wasn't for my image, I would have slapped her right then. The nerve of some women! The nerve of Zipporah! I hate her. I hate her! I hate her!" she yelled, holding her head tightly, then sighed and looked up once again. "No you don't, Sarah. Everyone believes that you love Zipporah as if she was your sister. Everyone believes that you were okay with such treachery, that you are weak. So, let them believe such things. At least for now. Go get your Lord. Go steal the life she once had, and never look back again. For you will not be feeling pity, but overwhelming bliss for that woman death, for your enemies glares, pain and despair." she laughed then walked out, stomping towards god knows what, and the place grew quiet again.

I was almost sure that the glasses boy wold come back out again, but he didn't. Instead, another man came out. A butler with gelled back, brown hair, dressed in black from head to toe, turned and face use, a lazy look about his face. He then looked around and shook his head. "Lady Sarah sure does know how to make my job a lot harder. Can she not mess her room up for one day. It's as if she had a bipolar epidemic." He then laughed as he reached for a fallen brush and placed it back in the dresser where the mirror was. "What a play that would be. Sweet, Lady Sarah, getting mad enough to trash her room on her dear friends death day. I need to stop playing in such ways, least I lose my job for spreading falsities." He started cleaning slowly, smiling more to himself a little with every step he took. "Looks like I'll have to send this pillow down to the cleaners. Poor Lady Sarah cried her eyes out this time, eh little guy" he butler shook his head once again then laughed a little before he went back to cleaning.

"Poor Lady Sarah." he sung. "Has lost a dear friend and poor Lady Sarah, won't see her face again. Poor Lady Sarah. What will she do now, hen poor Lady Sarah has one less friend now."

He paused for a moment as he finished fixing the bed, then began singing again when he grabbed the pillow and headed out, his voice fading silently, sticking to us, the words of his song.

* * *

**Character Mentioned thus far:**

**Neji: Dominic**

**Sakura: Sarah**

**Sauske: Butler two**

**Shikamaru: Butler one**

**Ino: Freya**

**Temari: Teresa**

**Hinata: Maid one**

**Shino: Announcer/Narrator guy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto**

* * *

**Meh, I might as well continue it. Besides I'm running out of things to write and this was originally just because...buuuuuuuuut I'm going to continue it...for some time...wold appreciate more reviews though.**

* * *

The boy stepped out again, dressed in head to toe in black, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, and stood before us, looking down. With his hands behind his back and his face miserable, I felt a little ill. Something about his silence was eery. Normally he wold take a while to speak, but this time, he literally said nothing. He just stood there, looking at the ground as if that was the most interesting thing to stare at. Then, when he finally did look up,he as frowning, making my stomach turn with uncertainty.

Do I really want to stay after that? Can I leave no, so that I wont have to see what horrible tale lies ahead?

"End of Act 2 Scene 2." he stopped, looking at us before he frowned once again then shook his head somberly, and, surprisingly, took his glasses off yet again. He then looked at us, dark eyes of unknown color seeming to soften up as he passed over every face, and sighed. He opened his mouth, ready to speak as I expected, but closed it and settled for shaking his head once more before he walked off the stage, leaving us in suspense.

The curtains pulled open slowly and a loud crash sound had must of us jumping from our chairs, but I couldn't move. I was too glued to my seat, to excited yet terrified to move from fear or the need to pee. I only settled down when I saw Lord Dominic on the floor, fists balled and eyes closed shut so tightly that tears could only wish to pass through. He screamed, making my spine tingle curiously before he grabbed for something, a piece of wood, and through it harshly at nothing, letting it disappear into the shadows that surrounded him and crash into what I was guessing was a wall. He growled then, gripping at his long, lose hair, then rolled over on the floor, eyes still seemingly broken. He kicked, he screamed some more, flailing uncontrollably every which way before he finally calmed down enough to stop moaning and moving so much.

"I love you." A deeply sensual, and familiar, voice cooed softly in the background, making Lord Dominic Tense up.

"I-I love you too, Dominic?" Another very familiar voice cooed with question. "But you already know that."

"Yes." the deep voice, Dominic's from what the previous one said, sighed.

"What's wrong, Dominic?" The second voice asked, worry evident. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Zipporah..." Dominic cooed.

"Yes?" Zipporah, from what Dominic said, questioned, worry still there.

There was a pause, a long one, then a gasp and what sounded like someone crying before, softly, Dominic whispered: "Will you marry me, Zipporah."

Another pause and the crowd started fidgeting much like Dominic was doing on the stage, many of them wanting to scream out to the recording as if that would have some kind of effect. The woman next to me was holding her breath.

"Yes." came the happy reply. "Yes. Yes, a thousand times, yes!"

Dominic screamed again, eyes still closed and rolled back over to his side, bumping into something that forced him to stop. Then the spotlight that was only on him broadened, lighting the whole stage.

Dominic was curled into a ball in front of a bed post that was partially broken as was most of the rest of the stuff in the room: The broken curtains, the shattered mirror, the messy bed set, the overturned dresser, the toppled small baby bed, and the deep red blood stain that was on the floor, inches away from the screaming man by the bed.

With an unshakable horror, I realized what it was I was seeing. The scene that started out the play, the place where Lady Zipporah, and possibly her baby, was murdered by her drunken husband. I fixed my mouth to scream, so many emotions built up in that split second that I felt the need to, but thoroughly closed it shut when Dominic did it for me, screaming so loud that I felt the vibrations from the ground up. He rolled over once again, growing closer to the blood, when, suddenly, two people burst trough the doors. Freya, the maid I happened to remember got to Dominic first, arms out and ready, followed by another person, a butler with black hair styled in a spiky upkeep – he seemed relatively familiar, but I couldn't quite put a name on him.

"Lord Dominic!" Freya screamed, catching the man before he could soil his night gown in the blood. "Lord Dominic wake up!"

Wake up?

"Wake up!" Freya yelled again, and, at the authoritative sound of her voice, his eyes snapped open. He looked at her then, frowning deeply before he pushed himself off of her and looked around, felling his body grow cold to the sight of the room. He then stood, wordlessly, and walked over to the other side of the room and stared out the window.

Freya stood soon after then fixed her skirt and stared with the unnamed butler behind her, watching the both of them. "Lord Dominic" he begun, but he was stopped when Freya put her hand up, shutting him up immediately.

Dominic acted as if he hadn't herd the man then looked, sadly, at the overturned baby cradle, and felt his face tighten up to the emotion that was threatening to spill out. He sighed, sucking in everything before he stepped closer to the crib, causing Freya and the butler to step forward hurriedly.

"No." He yelled, holding his hand up towards them in aggression.

"But, Lord-" Freya stared.

"I said no, Freya!" he yelled, his hand now trembling out in front of him.

"Lord Dominic." Freya sighed, stepping forward slowly enough to not be noticed. "You need to get out of here and calm down. Being in Lady Zipporah's room will only stir up more aggressive emotions, and that's not good for you." she paused, looking at Dominic as he breathed in harshly, hand still up, but eyes blank and lost in thought.

She stepped forward again, moving his hand down slowly as she cooed at him. "How about we get out of here and get you a drink, huh?" she asked, oblivious to the way his whole body tensed to her words. "You still have some of that fancy wine Lady Sarah sent you. What was it called, Armani? No, it was-"

"Amarone." Dominic finished. "It's an Italian wine before you even ask, and no, I don't want any of that anymore. Give it to someone else for me, like Caius. I don't want it anymore."

"But, Lord Dominic, you love that wine."

"No I don't!" Dominic yelled, throwing her arm off of him, causing her to fall back into the butlers arms. "I do not love such trivial things as some liquid in a bottle! How dare you put such words in my mouth. Now, I order you to get rid of that disgrace. I wish to never see it again, understood." he turned, ready to leave, then stopped and spun on his heels and glared the both of them down. "The only person I will ever love is Zipporah, not something as useless as a bottle of wine, no matter the cost of it!"

"Do you wish for something else to help you sleep, Lord Dominic?" the butler asked after he got Freya upright again.

"No."Dominic mumbled. "I can go to sleep on my own. Good night."

"Good night Lord Dominic." they both said as he left, slamming the door behind him.

The butler, unnamed still, stared at Freya then, worry dying his pale features before another slam of a door echoed, making Freya shiver with anger. "Frey, please, calm down. The matter is over and done with now."

"Like hell it is!" she yelled, throwing her hands up. "That wench is still causing problems and she's not even around anymore."

"Freya-"

"Did you see him? His face was pale, he was hurt, and it is all that wretched woman's fault. That jump off of a whore!"

"Freya!" the butler yelled, his face red with anger. "I understand where you are going with this, and why you are so mad about the Lords situation, but that doesn't give you the authority to insult the late Lady Zipporah! Must I remind you yet again that she once was my Lady?"

"I do no wish to hear that trash. Speak none of her."

"Then you do so as well. It's best to not get angry over something you can't solve no way."

Freya stared at the butler then turned on her heels and headed for the door without saying another word, but, before she left, she stopped, looked upon the room with disgust then spat on the floor. The butler jumped towards her for that but couldn't catch her in time. She was gone before he could get around the blood. So, with his hands outstretched and eyes closed, he pulled his arm back and walked off, starting for the window, but stopping instead in the middle of the room. He looked out at us as the lights around him dimmed just enough to make the background look like lifeless shadows of clumps of nothing. He sighed then looked up at the spotlight that grew around him, kissing the floor softly enough to hide his feet in the shadows.

"Oh how he mourns over you!" he suddenly yelled. "Oh how he rues the day you left him! Oh how we all feel for your passing...though, some people, may not feel hurt but agitation, not misery but glee, not pain but comfort. Can you believe such things, my Lady? The Lord is here, crying, screaming, mauling at his health over your death, and it has already been half a fortnight!...and that woman is blaming you for 'Her Lords' depression?

"My Lady, I do not know how long I can live here, in this lame excuse for a home, without your everyday presence, not with the Lord acting the way he is." he paused, looking down now with a sad smile on his face before he looked back up, looking as if he were about to cry. "Oh the Lord. He has lost the usual swagger he carried about him. How he bemoans over you. It is almost as if he is blaming himself for your demise. It's gotten so bad...he's picked up a terrible case of Insomnia. I believe he wakes in the night without really being there and finds his way to your room. The actions are strange and damaging to his health, but what are we to do. He wont wake until he feels the need to scream over you is over, then, when he is done, he refuses to let us help him. We have brought doctors to your Lover, My Lady, but he refuses them as well, and threatens them until they leave.

"Oh woe is me!" he suddenly yelled, breaking down into the darkness around him. He sobbed a little, making me want to cry, then rocked himself softly. "I do not know what to do!" he yelled. "Between Freya and her girls' grudge against you and my undying loyalty to you and the Lord, I could never know what to do! Should I leave or stay? I don't know! I am torn! Oh, my Lady, why? Why did yo have to go? Why?"

He fell then, the lights turning off around him, drowning everything in a impenetrable darkness, and before I could even get my eyes adjusted to the sudden change, another light beamed in the corner, and there he was again,looking at the ground with uncertainty. He looked up, looking dead himself before he smiled slightly as the lights faded. "I know , what I'll do." He cooed. "I'll leave, too."

Then the lights were gone, the word around me seemed silent and unresponsive as his words finally sunk in and a loud crash sound interrupted the eerie silence, leaving a more intimidating feeling. Once again, was waiting for the boy with the glasses to come out, but nothing happened, and it was getting a little awkward. That was when a gasp was heard and everyone looked towards the sound.

Instantly, I felt my body freeze over as a faint light showed a white dress, bloodied and greyish in so spots, just underneath the partially risen curtains. Slowly, it moved, leaving a loud click sound after every step that was taken until it reached something black and stopped. Around the whiteness, there was more red, running slowly down the white of the black thing. I sucked in my breath then, feeling myself want to leave when I realized what had happened.

The thing lowered going into a sitting position, then picked up the dead butlers head and placed it in it's lap, rubbing the hair on his head gently before sighing happily. "Wake up, Clarence." came a very familiar voice.

He moved, shaking a little before slowly lifting his head, hiding it behind the curtains swiftly, then jumped gleefully into the arms of the woman who was before him, crying happily. "You're here! You're here! I'm so glad to see you again...My Lady."

* * *

**Characters Mentioned thus far:**

**Neji: Dominic**

**Kiba: Lord Caius **

**Ino:Freya**

**Sasuke: Butler two a.k.a Clarence**

**Shino: dude that introduces the scenes**

**Sakura: Lady Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review on what you think about the chapter and, based off of the ending, how the next chapter will be. Oh and BTW the curtains have multiple features that allow it to move up and down d side to side depending on what ropes you pull.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. The dead butler and mysterious woman had disappeared under the red curtains, leaving us left in awe as we sat there staring at the ground as if something else would happen. Then, the boy with the glasses came back out and looked us over, stopping, at least to me it seemed that way, on me before nodding my way and continuing with a poem:

As DARKNESS bids us farewell

and DAYLIGHT comes, gay.

The sad faced can't breath, can't tell,

because their SPIRITS live to sway.

The MORNING comes

and their loved ones bear gifts for shelves.

The MOURNING comes

and their loved ones must pardon themselves.

The WOMAN smiles

as her lover caresses her paled face.

SHE'S in denial

and unaware that he can't feel her embrace.

BLACK LOVE!

Oh, BLACK LOVE!

Let DARKNESS come again!

TRUE LOVE!

Oh TRUE LOVE!

May daylights reign end.

Numquam periit amor

"Love never dies."

YET...

Etiam in morte, superest amor.

"In death, love survives."

He leaves, leaving me in a since of awe. The dark beauty of the poem mixed with his deep voice was breathtaking yet confusing. What was he foretelling? I didn't know. Possibly, if I was given some more time and a better atmosphere that doesn't have me caught in my own mind trap, then I would have been able to decipher it easily. Alas, I wasn't in a comfortable enough state of mind. So I, much like everyone else ignorant to the life of plays, sat there with my mouth agape and eyes wide as the curtains opened once again and revealed a rather familiar scene, one that I was sure I have seen more than once. Except this time, the room was clean. Nothing was toppled over, nothing was broken, and the blood was gone; in its place a dark stain sat.

At the door, a pink-headed woman peaked her head in and gasped a little before she walk in completely with Lord Dominic behind her. He stopped however at the darkened stain as she went on, touching everything delicately as if it would break if she gripped it too tight. Her face seemed lost in thought as she watched everything with a stern eye from behind Dominic, stopping when she spotted the baby crib that still sat so closely to the bed's edge.

She stared at the baby's bed for some time longer while Dominic knelt down next to the stain and touched it gently. His face was grim, more than usual as he sat there and slowly started shaking while the lights about him dimmed, setting the focus on him alone. In the background, screams started softly, making him shack harder and harder with every excruciating sound that whipped out at him. With every screech there was a jump, every whimper; a jolt, every cry; a shake so violent that it almost had you jumping out of your seat uncontrollably. You felt it. You felt the pain and suffering, the shame and the disappointment, everything. Then, with one more jump and a loud scream from the woman behind him, Dominic's eyes snapped open, the lights came back on and the scene was no longer dark and dreary. The voices were gone and the world seemed to slow back down as he slowly turned away from the dark stain to stare at the woman before him .

"Sarah?" he questioned as if he forgot she was here.

"Dominic what's wrong? You were just sitting there shaking and you started to sweat. I called you four times and you hadn't answered. Are you okay?" Sarah asked with truly worried eyes as her hand caressed his arm tenderly.

After some time where they just stood there and stared at each other, unmotivated by their surroundings, Sarah took the first move. She watched him tenderly, eyes downcast and lips parted as she leaned in, looking for a kiss/ Dominic, however, stood, suddenly, leaving Sarah on the floor as he headed toward the door. He stopped after opening it and cleared his throat once he heard the soft "clack" of Sarah's heels. "I shall bring up some drinks for us as we talk..." he turned then, meeting her watery eyes with a cold stare. "You know...about the thing you had wished to talk of."

Sarah nodded a little and he left, leaving her to stand there about to spill over in emotion. She sobbed lightly then sighed and began walking about the room, pacing, as the tears streamed down her face. She stopped suddenly and sighed once more before she stepped forward with eyes that screamed "I'm angry". She lifted her hand a little as if she was reaching out to something. The, just as she lowered her hands, the lights dimmed around her and some sounds began playing in the background. She laughed and another voice harmonized roughly with hers her hand slid down as if she was caressing someones face.

"My dear Dominic." She started. "What has happened to you. Your face is so pale, so hard tot the touch. Why, you wont even let my lips pleasure yours anymore. Why? What have I done to deserve such harsh treatment from you? Can't you see that I love you my sweet. More than anything, and definitely more than that scoundrel of a woman, Zipporah!"

"My love." a voice, her voice, cooed, making her smile slightly and reach out her hand to the heavens again. "How much do you love me?"

a voice laughed deeply as music slowly got louder and she began to waltz back and forth, making me realize just how long it might have taken them to learn this play. "More than you can even imagine, Sarah."

"Even more than the vast gardens of Calla Lilies and roses and hydrangeas and-"

Dominic's voice laughed again. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

On stage, Sarah's dance continued and she laughed in time with her voice in the background. "Well you did say more than I can even imagine, Dom, and that is what I'm imagining now, with you."

The voice laughed again, and the sound of the music faded into nothing but her slow steps as she came to a halt, smile fading and eye darkened. She looked up then around before coming to the stain on the floor. She scoffed then stepped on the mark hard before grinding her heel into the wooden floors.

"You wench." She growled as she ground harder and harder. "You floozie. You jezebel! You stole him! You stole my Dominic right from under me! I hate you! I hate you!"

In the background, a third voice chimed in, laughing with Dominic's voice gayly while Sarah sunk lower and lower into the ground,beating and pounding at the stain with such fire that her hair came undone from her upkeep and her breathing became ugly. She began to sob lightly the more she pounded and the more the two in the background discussed gayly about nothing important. Her screams got louder when Dominic's voice cooed softly with a hint of uncertainty: "I love you, Zipporah."

"No!" Sarah screamed as her hands shot up and gripped at her hair, letting her long locks fall gracefully about her shoulders. "No! You love me! Me! Not that girl!" Me!"

"Lady, Sarah!" Came a voice, making the lights turn back on. Sarah, however, didn't stop screaming a grabbing at herself until the woman, Freya, came by her side and pulled her into a sitting position and slapped her, making the woman stop and stare out into the crowd with wide, watered eyes. She then reached for her cheek and faced the woman that sat in front of her with wonder.

Freya sighed. "I'm dearly sorry, Lady Sarah, but you seemed to be out of it. I thought you were losing your sanity. Now, may I ask what's the matter?"

Sarah looked about the room with wide uncanny eyes then stopped, once again, on the stain and felt it with her dainty fingers, making Freya look down at it and frown in disgust. "Oh that. It must have brought up some bad memories of that tramp. Oh!" she stopped, covered her mouth then faced Sarah. "I'm sorry for voicing my opinion of Zipporah in front of, Lady Sarah, when she was a good friend of yours. It's just that I don't like her all too well, is all. Anyways, about the stain, I'm deeply sorry for it. We're suddenly short one worker. We have no clue where he went, and he as supposed to be helping some others in cleaning up this mess, but they spent all day looking for him. They ended up letting it dry enough to leave a stain. If you want I can get you in another room and-"

"No." Sarah demanded, stopping Freya in her tracks at the door.

She blinked. "Well, are you sure?I mean it wouldn't cause me any harm, and I could just tell Dominic about the switch."

"It's fine Freya." Sarah sighed a she stood and headed to the bed, stopping before it to hold herself up instead of sit down. "I'm fine."

Freya blinked again then smiled and nodded before stepping out, leaving Sarah by herself once again.

"I must make this my room." Sarah cooed. "I must. I have to reclaim it. Maybe then, Dominic will see that he was foolish to ass me over for that woman. Maybe then...oh then." she sighed, shaking her head as she sat down and felt the soft cushions. "Zipporah." she spat as she threw a pillow across the room.

Then, next to her, something moved, something she hadn't noticed or acknowledged. And as it rose up slowly, dark hair lose and sloppy, white dress dirtied and covered in blood, my breath hitched. It was lady Zipporah.

* * *

**It's short but only because the way it ended was so great that I couldn't add anymore without felling like I exceed my chapter limits already. You might not like the shortness of it, but the quality was worth it, ne?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own This Manga**

* * *

**A/N:n Meh, I got nothing.**

* * *

The crowd gasped and clamored as she stretched and yawned then looked to the side and saw Sarah. Instantly, delight touched her face and she was jumping out of the bed. She stopped by the crib to look at it with wonder and amazement before she shook off something we couldn't see and headed around the bed with a smile. "Good marrow Lady Sarah? How are you?"

"I'm tired of playing around. No more miss nice girl." Sarah growled, standing from her spot and walking back towards the stain, completely ignoring Zipporah.

"Playing?" Zipporah questioned. "What game? I don't see any cards or a board. Is it a mind game, Sarah?"

"Zipporah!" Sarah growled before gripping at her head. "Look what you have done."

Zipporah looked down, confused, and stared at the stain. She then began to shake her head though, in her eyes, she could feel that somehow Sarah was right. Still confused, Zipporah danced about the woman and reached for her, but Sarah successfully, though unknowingly I suppose, dodged her and headed towards the door. She was just about to open the door when it opened on its own and Lord Dominic stepped in, wide eyed and just as surprised as Sarah was to see her standing so close to the door.

"Dominic!" Both Sarah and Zipporah called, making Dominic freeze. And as the both of them strode up to him, Sarah stopping just inches away as Zipporah moved in quickly for a kiss on the cheek, he shivered then looked around several times before facing Sarah with serious eyes. Zipporah, who was stepping back now, was still smiling, looking between Dominic and Sarah every so often in their time of silence, before her smile slowly started to fade.

"What's going on?" Zipporah asked.

"Where you talking to someone?" Dominic asked, stepping past Zipporah and Sarah as he headed for the desk to place the drinks down. "Because I heard someone talking in here,but it wasn't you."

Sarah shook her head as she headed for him, lightly touching his arm in an attempt to show tenderness and change the subject to something more...affectionate and useful for her at the time. She turned him then and stared deeply into his eyes and smiled before letting her hands trail up and down his arms. While, all the while, Zipporah was standing where Dominic left her, staring at the both of them in surprise.

"No." she whispered the closer Sarah got to Dominic.

"No." she whispered a little louder wen he didn't move from her, but stared instead.

"No." she damn near screamed when Sarah's dressed lips grew closer to her loves'. "No!" she yelled this time, racking her hands through her hair in irritation as the windows flew open behind he, making Sarah flinch away from Dominic and scream. She turned then, looking at the window almost as skeptically as Zipporah was, then looked at Dominic as he walked calmly to the window, past Zipporah, and closed them.

"It seems it's gotten pretty windy outside." He cooed, looking out the window with worry in his eyes. "It looks like it's going to rain soon, too." he went on to say, walking back to the desk. "Zipporah hated the rain."

"I still do, my love!" Zipporah cried as she ran towards him and cupped his face in her small cold hands, making him shiver again. "Please, shelter me from it's harshness. Protect me the way you used to always do Dominic, please."

"We should head downstairs." Dominic started as he headed towards the door. "Dinner preparations are almost done, besides, it's cold up here for some reason."

Sarah nodded and headed for the door as well, passing under Dominic's arms. Zipporah smiled softly before heading towards the door as well only to have it shut in her face.

"What?" she questioned as she stepped back and fell desperately to her knees as tears began to stream down her face, distorting her soft features with a blood like color dripping from her eyes. "How can this be?" she questioned as she looked out onto the crowd, making my breath hitch. 'How can this be?" she asked again, louder this time. "My love, my Dominic, is ignoring me, and for what reason I could never tell. Do I not love him with all that I can give? Did I not give unto him my body, heart, mind and soul? Am I no longer worth your love? Has he left me for my dearest friend, almost as if I am no more? Oh woe is me! For my fragile heart can not take such a change in my life, and such an important one as well. Dear lord, kill me over as I speak, for I am no longer worthy of being your mortal child. Not without my dearest by my side." She gasped, falling onto herself as the tears grew tenfold and the sad sound of her sobbing was the only thing we could hear. But, as silence dyed use over in anticipation and we all held our breaths for her next words, the sound of her silent sobbing faded to a soft whimper before dying completely as her head rose and wide eyes, surrounded by a deep red, stared off into the crowd. "But what is this?" she asked as she looked back to the door with shaking hands. "Lady Sarah, my dearest and closest friend, has betrayed me? Is she not the woman he held so affectionately earlier on, the woman that dared try and seduce my love?! She has committed this sin! She has caused my love to so bluntly ignore me. Using her lustful splendor and those big round eyes and childish features to draw him in! I will not sit back and let this poison take place, and right below my nose, too!" she stood and stomped towards the door, angry and determined, before she stopped, covering her mouth as a gasp echoed from her mouth and she back away guiltily. She ended up standing over the spot where the blood stain was and fell back to her knees, looking the way she did the night she was killed.

"What fiendish ways has filled my mind." She whined as she looked down her hands. "How could I feel such harsh feelings towards one of my dearest friends. Why, she has been nothing less than kind to me the moment I stepped foot into this estate. It's not unlikely that Dominic would go her. After all," she stopped and moved her hand to hover over her flat stomach. "I can not bare him an heir."

She looked up then sighed. "But Lady Sarah can."

"However," another voice began, making Zipporah turn as a black haired butler with an open gash about his neck made his way out of shadows. "Lady Sarah does not deserve the love of Lord Dominic the way you do, my Lady."

Zipporah smiled before moving to stand, and instantly, he was at her side, helping her with the utmost care any man could give her. "Thank you Clarence." She sighed as he led her out of the scene. "Thank you, for helping me understand what I must do."

She stopped suddenly then stared back at the room, cocking her head to the side a little as her eyes darkened and her body went ridged and cold and the windows flew open once again, making Clarence look behind her and head towards the window to close it.

"Clarence." Zipporah cooed.

"Ye, my Lady." Clarence answered.

"Am I dead?"

A pause, a deep, long one, filled the room and someone picked the perfect time to cough. It took sometime for Clarence to speak again. "Yes, my Lady." He sighed as he reached for her shoulder and lead her out of the room, leaving the door open. "We both are."

Another silence filled the room for a shorter moment than the pause break between the butler and Lady Zipporah, but it still left us wondering about what would happen next. Then, just en I felt as if the crowd would start to get agitated, Dominic came stomping through the room, running up to the spot where Zipporah once was, breathing harshly as if he was running. He spun one way then another before racking a heavy hand through his long locks and sighing, throwing his hands up in defeat a couple of times before walking to center stage as the lights dimmed around him.

"Do my ears betray me? Was it not my Lady's voe I heard? Was it not her presence I felt here, in this very room? Am I going insane over her passing? I do not know for sure, but I do know that it's making me uneasy." He held his head worriedly then started walking out the door just as the curtains closed and yet another silence came upon us.

Then, softly, the click, clack, sound of heels rung around us as the glasses boy came back out wearing a sign over his neck.

"Listen all for this tale be wicked." the crowd, including myself read.

He switched the sign.

"What once was love is now no more."

He switched the sign again, smiling this time.

"What once was hate has grew some more."

Switched again.

"And what once was was strong is weak forevermore."

Switched.

"I tell the truth."

Switched.

"I tell no lies."

Switched

"For in this scene"

Switched.

"Someone"

Switched.

"MUST"

Switched.

"DIE."

I gulped and sat back in my seat as the glasses boy walked back off stage and a soft clamor grew about the crowd just as the curtains opened and revealed Dominic standing alone in a dark room, eyes closed and body swaying before he fell out onto the blood stained floor.

* * *

**I don't think I can make these chapters in this one all that long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Manga**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait**

* * *

"Do you love me, Dominic?" two voices questioned at the same time the moment the spotlight hit him. "Do you love me?" they asked again. "I love you. I want you. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you in my life. I love you so much Dominic."

One of the voices then repeated it's self as the other turned to something dark and cold and lonely.

"Do you love me, Dominic." came the first voice.

"I hope you're happy" the other cooed sadly.

"Do you love me?"

"No it's okay, I'm fine."

"I love you."

"I can handle."

"I want you."

"I want you..."

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world..."

"To take great care of her because...

"to have you in my life."

"you two look great together."

"I love you so much Dominic."

"I love you that much Dominic."

"Do you love me, Dominic?" Both voices questioned again in unison as the sound of them repeating that phrase echoed throughout the auditorium before it switched again.

"Do you love me, Dominic?" came the previous "other" voice, whom I realized was Lady Sarah's.

"I love you, Dominic." the previous "first" voice, or Zipporah's, cried.

"Do you love me."

"I love you, please!"

"I love you."

"Dom please, don't do this."

"I want you."

"I don't want to fight with you, please!"

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world..."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about the baby.

"to have you in my life."

"All I need is you in my life, so please."

"I love you so much Dominic."

"I love you Dominic, please...no, don't...Dominic don't."

"Do you love me, Dominic?"

The room grew quiet to the sound of Sarah's voice alone and everyone was looking from one another with skepticism in their eye. Not one person had a hopeful look in their eyes as Dominic's body continued to toss and turn restlessly in the shine of the spotlight to the silence, and no one sure as hell was willing to scream out to Dominic or cough uncomfortably again.

That was when a high pitched scream roared out of no where, making more than half of the crowd either jump or scream along. Then Dominic's voice mixed in with the breathtakingly high pitched scream as he sat up, opening his eyes till his voice overpowered hers and he was left breathing harshly in the middle of the floor. He looked around as the lights turned on, and found himself in the room of his late wife's yet again, but this time, the maids and butlers weren't rushing in after his screams. Delirious, he stood, stumbling over nothing a couple of times then jumped onto the bed that instantly swallowed him whole, and moved back the covers in a frenzy unknown to man till he reached the mattress and moaned into himself, falling onto the old thing as he twisted and ringed about the covers that used to befall the love of his life.

"Tis' true!" he cried. Though his voice was muffled and hard to understand, I still heard him along with a few other lucky people that had good seats. "She is gone. She's not here." he lifted up and yelled at nothing in particular before throwing a lamp off the table beside him in his haste to climb out of the bed. He tripped and fell, landing just in front of the stain that would forever remind him of his wrong doings then fell into another fit of tears. "I thought it was a bad nightmare , but alas." he whined, barely audible "I was wrong. I really did it. I really killed her. My love, my one true love! How could I do such a thing? No, not to her please."

He cried some more, falling into a kneeling position with both knees on the ground, and as he laid there weeping, he started shaking his body from side to side. His whimper on turned into a growl and his hands went from the floor to his head as he grabbed a hand full of his locks and jerked himself u, screaming in rage rather than anything else.

"Why am I allowed to go on without you?" he asked no one in particular. "Why couldn't I have died as well? Why could I not put n end to my life just as..." he paused, gasping until he stopped talking then looked back at the door, letting the quietness take control of him and calm him down. "Just as I did unto you." He finished in a quieter tone.

Looking around the room, Dominic took in all of what he could before he sighed and stood. He headed to the bed with a hung head and a sad face before flopping down in the covers and tossing them over his body. "I miss you my love." he cooed as he showed signs of falling back into a deep slumber. "Please, forgive me...and come back home."

At the end of the stage, the door opened and a small head popped in, pink hair falling tenderly down the sides of it's face called to the crowd in warning. It was Lady Sarah. Why she was in there when she was assigned another room, I would never know, but she was there, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"So he is in here." She started as she headed away from the door, closing it silently behind her. "I guessed as much. He was screaming so loud it would be idiotic of me not to know where he was. Screaming over something as trivial as Zipporah." She stopped then by the bed side and caressed his face softly before sighing and walking off farther down stage, coming closer to us.

"What a waste. For this kind of man to lie here, deteriorating because of the lose of some woman that wasn't even worth his time. She was no where near his status or worth. She was but a peasant on the street corner trying to make a living with adultery and ...blah! She did not deserve him, nor did she deserve my kindness. That wench! She stole my man then had the nerve to come to me and try and make peace, knowing that she had just stole my fiance to be. She deserved to die that wench! I hate her so much!"She screeched, falling to her knees in agitation. Then she looked up as if just now realizing that she was still in the room where Dominic was sleeping and covered her mouth, standing soon after as a worried look overcame her face the closer she got to him.

"Still sound" she sighed as she headed back to the stage, stopping once again. "My love, he must have had such a hard time getting to sleep. This must be the first time he got some real shuteye. I'm so glad you he gets to rest, but, I wonder what it is I can do to make it easier for him to sleep as well. Wine is off limits. He seemed to grow a strong hate towards ever since I sent him and Zipporah some Amarone. Talking wont do either. He doesn't seem to like talking as much. So..." Sarah paused and smiled as she looked back at Dominic with wide eyes. "So, she said as she crept over to the other side. "What other reason have I but sleep next to him and keep him warm."

She giggled as she umped under the covers and started scooting closer to him, but something caught her and she was forced back out the bed with a thud as she hit the floor face first. In a panic, she stood and backed away from it, and from our spots, we couldn't tell what had caused her falling. Had she fallen out on her own? Were the sheets silk and, therefore, slippery and held no grip? Or was it...

"Hello?" Sarah questioned, looking at the bed in confusion and fear. "Is someone there?"

I held my breath as the covers moved and a foot slipped out followed by a white fabric covered in a grayish reddish splatter design, then a body, cold looking, pale and small in size. It was obvious to us who it was that was in the bed, but to Sarah, she couldn't see Lady Zipporah standing there, eyeing her with cold, red eyes. Neither of them spoke for some time, but, after a moment, Sarah started moving back towards the bed only to be pushed back harshly by Zipporah who growled ruthlessly as the smaller girl fell to the ground, screaming loud enough to make Dominic jump up just in time to see her getting up and running out the door frantically. He got up as well, ready to chase her, but stopped when Zipporah moved her hand and a gust of wind blew the door closed.

"What?" he questioned, looking around. "What was that?"

"Zipporah, staying quiet and eerie, walked over to him slowly Dominic spun around in a daze, looking for answers that he would never get answered. When Zipporah stopped in front of him he shivered and headed away from the doorway to the window to cheek for any cracks or anything else that could possibly cause his sudden chills or the door to the room to close, but that was pointless considering the fact that the windows in his estate were perfectly inspected every so often courtesy to Freya. So, with a sudden realization, he turned and faced Zipporah with wide eyes that seemed to be fixated mainly on her which made her smile.

So, with ease and simpleness, she headed towards him, gracefully taking each step so lightly that her feet didn't seem to touch the ground, and as she grew closer to him, he backed away as if he could see her in some way.

"Zipporah?" he questioned as he looked dead ahead, stopping once his back hit the wall. "Is that you ?"

Stopping in front of him, she smiled and caressed his cheeks. "I am here my love." she hummed as her fingers traveled down his neck. She smiled again, believing with false hope that he could see her belittled figure even through all the darkness and death, but he couldn't, and somehow, she knew that as well, just she didn't seem to want to accept it.

He shivered, feeling something, but not seeing where it came from, then looked dead at her, and she smiled, not knowing that, in truth, he was looking through her. She approached him, kissing him gently before she moved to hold his hand gently. "I will always love you", she whispered. "Amor sempiternus. And I will never let any woman lay a finger on you my dearest. Not even Lady Sarah, my dearest friend. You are mine and mine alone, and everyone will soon understand that."

A scream, loud and higher pitched then Zipporah's had been, echoed through the room, making Dominic jump, but Zipporah just stood there, staring with a hint of knowing in her eyes. And as she stayed still and unmoved by the scream, she allowed Dominic to leave the room in a frenzy.

"Sarah!" he screamed. "Lady Sarah!"

"The invisible worm that flies in the night," Zipporah began with a sigh. "In the howling storm, has found out thy bed of crimson joy: And his dark secret love does thy life destroy."

"Quoting William Blake I see came a dark deep voice, making Zipporah turn towards a dark corner of the room as Clarence seemed to materialize out of the shadows wit a deathly grin. "How are you my Lady."

"Better." Zipporah sighed as she walked towards Clarence's outstretched arm. "Did you do as I asked, Clarence?"

Clarence scoffed at her words, throwing his head back in mock before he looked back at Zipporah. "Of course I did. You should have known that, Lady Zipporah."

"Good." Zipporah smiled as they headed out. "Very good."

And the curtains were closing once again, ending Act 3, scene 3 as the lights turned on gradually and we were sent off for am intermission, one I was not willing to take, not yet.

* * *

**That poem is by William Blake as "Clarence" mentioned**

**Here's a link to the website where I got it from along with a lot of others that are just as good.**

* * *

** famous/poem/the-sick-rose-by-william-blake**


End file.
